Sex and friendship? Or love?
by Vampisan86
Summary: Después de un encuentro veloz en un antro muggle, un viejo amigo o mejor dicho, un viejo conocido de Hermione le propone que sean follamigos. Pero no todo puede salir bien ¿Cierto?
1. Reencuentro satisfecho

**Capítulo 1.**

 _Reencuentro satisfecho._

* * *

 _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece. La dueña legítima es J.K Rowling. Solamente los uso para crear historias sin ningún fin más que el de entretener_.

* * *

Hermione, un poco bebida y con algunos sentidos dañados, estaba en medio de la pista de baile, moviendo todo su cuerpo de manera ondulante, provocativa y sensual. La música atronaba en sus oídos y el sonido fluía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir extrañamente viva, haciendo que hasta el último rincón de su piel vibrara. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar solo por la música, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, estudiando a los machos en celo que la miraban con ojos de depredador.

Si algún conocido de ella la mirara en esos momentos, juraría mediante el juramento inquebrantable, que no se trataba de la misma chica mojigata y santurrona como lo había sido en Hogwarts.

La muchacha se había colocado justo en aquella zona, cerca de la barra, para llamar la atención de los chicos. Ellos nunca bailaban, al menos no sin pareja. Las chicas no tenían problemas en salir a la pista de baile con amigas y marcarse unos pasos que las hacían ver ardientes y deseables, pero ellos siempre se quedaban como pasmarotes en la barra, bebiendo y, con suerte, marcando el ritmo de la música con la cabeza. Hermione ya había conseguido que alguno de ellos cayera en sus redes y al menos tres se habían acercado a bailar con ella, uno incluso le había sobado el culo sin disimulo alguno. Pero ninguno había conseguido aguantar su ritmo durante más de una canción y, ¿Para qué mentir?, ninguno de ellos había sido especialmente guapo. Y eso que ya iba algo bebida y los fogonazos de luz que barrían alocados la pista cada poco la estaban dejando ciega. Si aquellos mismos hombres se le hubieran acercado al inicio de la noche probablemente se habría reído de ellos en su cara.

Como extrañaba a sus amigos de Hogwarts, que la calentaban nada más viéndola. No aplicaba a todos por supuesto, pero con algunos moría cuando la observaban sin disimulo.

Sonrió al tiempo que seguía marcando el ritmo de la canción muggle.

«El de la esquina no está mal» pensó Hermione, tironeándose un poco del top violeta hacia abajo para que sus pechos asomarán generosamente por el escote. Su falda blanca se le estaba subiendo por la cintura y debía estar a punto de enseñar los cachetes del culo, pero no le importaba. Había ido a aquella discoteca buscando sexo e iba a conseguirlo sí o sí.

Bailó la siguiente canción mirando al chico que ocupaba la esquina de la barra y que le devolvía la miraba con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, mirando sus caderas moverse en círculos, sus pechos subir y bajar al ritmo de los saltos, y cuando Hermione creyó que ya lo tenía en sus redes, le hizo un gesto con la mano, llamándolo. Después se llevó el dedo índice extendido a la boca y se lo chupó, dejando que él viera su cálida y húmeda lengua. Incitándolo a más.

El chico al fin pareció decidirse y se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado. No obstante, apenas había dado un paso cuando una morena voluptuosa apareció a su lado, besándole en los labios y cogiéndole con confianza del brazo. No había que decir que la mujer, claramente operada y artificial, estaba marcando su territorio.

«Mala suerte, amigo» pensó Hermione con diversión «Si te hubieras llegado a decidir un minuto antes ya estarías en el baño con la bragueta bajada mientras tu novia te buscaba y yo te cabalgaba».

La canción terminó y la joven se dirigió hacia la barra, sedienta. Mientras bailaba no llevaba ningún vaso para poder moverse con mayor libertad, pero iba siendo hora de tomarse su tercer trago de alcohol.

El camarero no tardó en atenderla, atraído como perro por su generoso escote como si se tratara de carne fresca, y estaba esperando a que le trajeran lo que había pedido cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se giró un poco lenta y se encontró con un chico que debía tener su edad, con el cabello rubio ¿O era blanco?, al menos un palmo más alto que ella y con unos hombros anchos muy masculinos que le gustaron. Casualmente le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba decidir a quién. Tal vez la bebida ya se le había subido y solo tenía alucinaciones.

—¿Eres Hermione? —preguntó con un deje de duda e interés.

La joven bruja no se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. La verdad era que muchos se lo habían preguntado a lo largo de la noche y aunque solía dar nombres falsos, con alguien debía habérsele escapado el suyo real. Y si era sincera, no le importaba que él supiera su nombre porque era guapo y muy masculino, con brazos fuertes y una camisa blanca ajustada que le quedaba muy bien.

—Sí, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

—Mmm... Dra

Pero Hermione hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia y recogió de la barra el vaso de licor que le había dejado el camarero llevándoselo a la boca de manera veloz y lo bebió un largo trago, como si no bebiese ningún líquido en días.

—¿Bailas, chico apuesto? —preguntó adulándolo, sin saber si era realmente apuesto o no, y girándose de nuevo hacia el muchacho, al que sorprendió mirándole el trasero. Sonrió ampliamente a la vez que él parecía algo intimidado —. ¿Has venido con una novia?

El chico, que todavía no había tenido tiempo a responder a su primera pregunta, negó en respuesta a la segunda sin titubear. Y la miró con lo que Hermione interpretó como lujuria y deseo.

—¿Con alguna amiga celosa que pueda arrancarme los pelos para reclamar a su hombre? Porque créeme que me haría falta menos cabello —inquirió coqueta.

—No, he venido solo. La verdad había quedado con unos amigos pero creo que he llegado algo temprano —contestó sinceramente.

—Pues entonces bailas —confirmó seductoramente.

Y cogiéndolo del brazo, como si fuera su dueña, lo guió hasta el centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a moverse juntos.

El apuesto muchacho no bailaba del todo mal, pero sin duda lo hacía mucho mejor cuando tenía a alguien entre sus brazos y Hermione se pegó a él, guiando sus grandes manos masculinas hasta su cintura. La música, el calor y aquel hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, eran hechizantes. Bailaron muy pegados, rozando piel con piel, hasta que, cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, Hermione sintió algo duro en la ingle de él. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió de manera felina y, llevando su mano hasta su nuca, lo atrajo hasta su boca con un hambre voraz.

No fueron comedidos. Ella empezó atacando fuerte, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él y aplastando sus pechos contra el duro pecho masculino. Él, un poco sorprendido del comportamiento de ella, tardó en contestar un par de segundos pero después su lengua contraatacó y pareció querer devorarla también. Una de sus manos descendió hasta llegar a su culo y se lo apretó. Las yemas de sus dedos le tocaron la piel desnuda, allí donde debían estar asomando sus nalgas en tanga bajo la falda.

Hermione se separó bruscamente de él, que jadeó y pareció sorprendido porque ella se hubiera alejado. Se miraron un instante a los ojos y después ella lo agarró por la camiseta y tiró de él, dirigiéndose a los aseos.

En el pasillo de los baños habían varias mujeres esperando, pero Hermione sin importarle pasó de largo y se introdujo en el de los hombres, seguida por el chico. Las chicas que esperaban fuera murmuraron y cuchichearon con sonrisas cómplices asomando en sus bocas.

En el baño de hombres solo había un chico, que ya estaba terminando y que salió de allí con una mirada entre divertida y de envidia. Hermione sin perder tiempo, besó nuevamente con voracidad al muchacho, llevando su mano a la cintura de él para soltarle el cinturón. Sin embargo, él le retuvo las manos antes de que la muchacha avanzara en su cometido.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

Que usara su nombre justo en aquel momento le molestó, aunque no lo demostró ni le contestó y besándolo otra vez, terminó de soltarle el cinturón y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajándole la bragueta para introducir su mano bajo la tela y palpar el duro y grueso miembro que se escondía bajo los calzoncillos.

—Yo sí, y diría que tú también —susurró con voz provocativa cerca de su oído, apretando el pene en su mano. Él cerró los ojos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente.

Sonriendo, Hermione abrió la puerta de un cubículo y, tras asegurarse de que la tapa estaba bajada, hizo que el joven entrara en el reducido espacio y pasó tras él, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Apenas si cabían dentro los dos, pero ella se las arregló para dejar su bolso sobre la tapa superior del inodoro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se sacó el reducido top quedándose solo con su provocativo sujetador de encaje negro.

Como si sus pechos fueran carne y el chico misterioso un animal de presa, él descendió para besarle y mordisquearle la piel que había quedado al descubierto. Le besó también el cuello y ella se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás a la vez que su mano derecha volaba hasta el paquete de su compañero y volvía a agarrarle su erecto miembro. No le cabía en la mano y aquello hizo que Hermione se excitara todavía más.

Le había tocado el gordo aquella noche.

Él llegó hasta su boca y la besó desenfrenado a la vez que se peleaba con el cierre del sujetador. No consiguió abrirlo, así que sus manos volaron a la parte de delante y tiró de la tela hacia abajo hasta que las tetas de Hermione saltaron por encima del sujetador. Él los apresó con sus manos, moldeándolos, y bajó la boca hasta meterse el pezón del pecho izquierdo en la boca. Lamió y succionó hasta que el pezón quedó puntiagudo como una flecha. Después se dirigió al otro e hizo lo mismo.

Ella jadeaba mientras lo miraba y sentía su lengua sobre el pezón derecho. Cuando alzó la cabeza, sin soltar todavía sus pechos, ella le bajó el bóxer y lo empujó hasta sentarlo en el inodoro.

Su miembro quedó erguido, apuntándola con su dureza, y Hermione se sacó del bolsillo de su minifalda un preservativo, no haciendo un hechizo anticonceptivo debido a que el muchacho era muggle en cuestión, y posteriormente abrió el envoltorio con los dientes. Sin perder el tiempo lo colocó en el duro y palpitante pene, cubriendo su ardiente piel, y sin dudarlo un instante se subió la falda, se apartó un poco el tanga y se sentó sobre él. Rápido y al instante.

La penetración fue completa porque ella estaba muy húmeda y el miembro se deslizó con suavidad hasta tocar fondo. Ambos jadearon y se quedaron un instante quietos, disfrutando de la sensación, pero inmediatamente después Hermione comenzó a mover la cintura, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, marcando un ritmo intenso y desenfrenado que no podrían mantener durante demasiado tiempo. Él tenía las manos en su cintura y la animaba a que siguiera moviéndose a aquel enloquecedor ritmo. El roce del clítoris contra él era constante y la presencia de su abultado pene dentro de ella era abrumadora.

—Estás enorme —Le murmuró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Él gruñó ante sus palabras, ascendiendo sus manos hasta los hombros de Hermione y empujando de ella hacia abajo para que la penetración fuera todavía más profunda. Al sentir aquella sensación y saber lo excitado que él estaba, Hermione no lo soportó más y explotó, llegando al orgasmo entre gemidos.

El muchacho la miró con una mirada enfebrecida, viéndola correrse. Pero él no había terminado y en cuanto notó que ella refrenaba el ritmo se puso en pie cargando con ella, que le rodeó la cadera con las piernas. La empotró contra la puerta del baño y movió sus caderas arriba y abajo hasta que terminó con un orgasmo que le trepó por la espalda y le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras eyaculaba en su interior entre jadeos.

Cuando él la bajó, Hermione se recolocó la falda y se subió el brasier antes de ponerse su top con velocidad y con una sonrisa de satisfacció asomando en sus labios.

—Ha sido un placer amor. Y estuviste caliente y estupendo —alagó con coquetería mientras le besaba una última vez.

El muchacho sonrió, todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando se separaron, él se quitó el condón mirándolo con curiosidad para después desecharlo en la papelera que había junto al inodoro. Hermione aprovechó para salir del reducido espacio mientras él se subía su bóxer y los pantalones.

Para cuando el muchacho terminó de recolocarse toda la ropa y salió del baño, no quedaba ni rastro de ella.

Había desaparecido.

* * *

 _Hola, otra historia Dramione. Espero que les guste, de hecho es parecida a una historia que publiqué pero no será lo mismo, es totalmente diferente. Pero aún así no será largo, tal vez unos quince capítulos a lo mucho :)_


	2. Una extraña conversación

_Capítulo 2: Una extraña conversación_.

* * *

Hermione era una joven bruja, que pertenecía al trío de oro, que había participado y colaborado para la derrota de Voldemort, que había sido la mejor de su generación y todo el mundo mágico sabía quien era ella, una heroína de guerra. Sin embargo, de igual forma todos esperaban que ella siguiera siendo alguien importante después de la guerra, como si un puesto en el Ministerio o algo mejor le perteneciera, como si fuera digna de hacer algo mucho mejor. Y la verdad era que no tenía profesión ni metas que seguir. Incluso debía aceptar que Harry y Ron tenían un mejor presente que ella, e irónicamente Hermione no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer con su vida, todo le parecía tan absurdo y se sentía inútil por ello. Le molestaba la falta de rumbo en el que se encontraba ahora, se sentía pérdida. Había experimentado con varias cosas distintas y todas habían llegado al mismo resultado: le aburrían o simplemente no era lo que ella quería.

Ese era su principal pensamiento deprimente que le invadía cada vez que despertaba o cuando veía a sus padres macharse a trabajar y ella se quedaba en su casa viendo cómo matar el tiempo. Porque para su vergüenza, había vuelto a vivir con sus padres después de tres años de haber concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts. Después de haber experimentado diversas áreas profesionales y de admitir que no tenía caso.

Y ahí se encontraba la chica, que alguna vez había supuesto que su futuro era prometedor, regresando a la casa de sus padres después de haber ido por algo de desayunar a un puesto cerca de su calle. Llevaba cargando una bolsa en su mano derecha mientras miraba fijamente hacía la puerta de su casa, exactamente intentaba identificar al intruso que se hallaba frente a su puerta y de espaldas a ella, y que podía deducir que no tenía mucho de haber llegado ahí.

No obstante, apenas iba por la mitad del tramo de la calle cuando apreció mejor la figura que esperaba delante de su puerta con una pose despreocupada. Se acercó unos pasos más y se dio cuenta de que había algo en sus brazos fuertes que le recordaba a alguien, se apresuró a recordar a quién y un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente como si de un rayo se tratase.

«¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser!»

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, entregándose a todos los dioses para que pasara desarpercibida por el muchacho, pero lamentablemente él ya la había visto.

—¡Eh, oye, espera! Hermiome ¡Espera, Joder!

Hermione era rápida pero la bolsa que traía le impedía comenzar una carrera, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era aparentar demencia, pero desgraciadamente él la alcanzó un segundo después y la agarró por el brazo para retenerla. Hermione bufó internamente.

—Joder ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó él al instante de haber tomado su brazo. Ella no se dignó en mirarle.

—Creo que me confundes con otra persona —mintió la bruja, y puesto que él había hecho que se detuviera, aprovechó para cambiar de rumbo sus pasos y volver a la dirección por donde se ubicaba su casa.

Si podía llegar a su casa, se encerraría dentro y él a la larga tendría que desaparecer y si no, simplemente llamaría a las autoridades y lo denunciaría como acosador.

—Nos vimos el otro día, en el antro y con un final feliz.

Él volvió a sujetarla del brazo y Hermione se lo quitó de encima de malas maneras. No molestándose en darse la vuelta, y aún de espaldas a él y con una voz baja para que solamente él la oyeran, dijo: —Mira, no sé cómo has descubierto donde vivo y porque tanta insistencia, pero lo que sucedió el otro día en el antro se queda allí. Para mí no existes, ¿me entiendes? ¡Joder, incluso esto resulta extraño!

Sorprendentemente, él sonrió:—No te acuerdas de mí.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de voltearse hacía el chico en cuestión para evitar darle un puñetazo en la nariz, que sorprendentemente le hizo recordar otra situación muy poco parecida a esta. Sin embargo, se obligó a contestar aún en voz baja.

—Antro KABS, baño de los chicos, diecisiete centímetros. Sé quién eres. Y ahora largo. No te conozco ni lo quiero hacer —y dicho aquello, siguió su camino para llegar a su casa, que en esos momentos le parecía demasiado lejos aunque se encontrara a cinco metros de ella.

—No me refiero a la otra noche. ¿De verdad no me reconoces o no te acuerdas de mí, Hermione?

Y ante las palabras pronunciadas por él, o tal vez por la curiosidad de saber por qué tanta insistencia, se volteó para mirarlo finalmente.

No había que decir que la cara de ella se transformó al ver quién era aquel hombre. No pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca y que un sonrojo de vergüenza se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Él había cambiado bastante.

De ser un chico de complexión normal y común había pasado a tener más altura que ella y presumir de un cuerpo definido y musculado. No se parecía en nada a como ella lo recordaba de su etapa en Hogwarts. Se preguntó como había sido tan despistada y no recordar aquel cabello tan platino y característico de los sangre pura Malfoy.

—Oh por Merlín.

—No sabías quién era, ¿verdad?

«Joder, obviamente no, Einsten» pensó sarcásticamente la bruja.

—¿Tú sí?

—Te llamé por tu nombre, ¿recuerdas? Aunque creo que mejor debí llamarte Granger para que me identíficaras ¿verdad?

—¡Debiste decírmelo! ¡Maldito hurón!

—No me diste mucho tiempo para hablar, la verdad —. Draco solamente sonrió de manera divertida.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, terriblemente avergonzada. Sin decir nada más y negarse a mirarlo más de la cuenta lo dejó a mitad de la calle y se giró para segir su camino hasta su hogar e introducir inmediatamente las llaves en su puerta. Sin percartarse que Draco la seguía ciegamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —Interrogó él, siguiéndole el paso.

—¡No te coloques detrás de mí! ¿Y cómo que qué pasa? — exclamó volteándose a Draco y en un susurro furioso explicó: —Me fui a un antro bien lejos de aquí para que no me reconociera nadie y resulta que el chico al que me follé en el baño era un compañero de Hogwarts por no decir que era enemigo mío y de mis amigos ¡¿A ti te parece normal?! ¡Mierda, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirían Harry o algún Weasley si se enterarán que follé con un Malfoy!

Draco no supo qué contestar y siguió observandola interesado.

—Y encima te has presentado aquí… ay, Merlín, ¡No se lo habrás contado a nadie! En Hogwarts y precisamente ciertas personas eran chismosas y mis amigos no tardará en enterarse…

—No, no se lo he contado a nadie, tranquila. Y estaba allí con gente que no es mago, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. —Intentó explicar con calma, aparentemente Hermione se le hacia muy exagerada con aquel asunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abatida. Sin impresionarse porque Draco andaba en compañía muggle. —¿Y qué haces aquí?

—He venido a proponerte algo —soltó rápidamente, como si hablara de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —Interrogó él señalando la puerta.

—No, creo que mejor no.

—Bueno, okey Granger, pues he venido a proponerte que seamos follamigos.

—¡Shhhh! —Draco había hablado en un tono normal de voz y cualquier vecina cotilla, que estuviera más entretenida en espiar la rara escena, podría haberlo oído—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Baja la voz! ¡Por Merlín!

Pero pensándoselo mejor, ella abrió la puerta de su casa y lo arrastró dentro.

—¿Te has vuelto estúpido? ¡Cualquiera podría haberte oído!

—Bueno, al menos estoy loco por mi tono de voz y no por mi propuesta…

—¡Ahora iba a eso! ¿Cómo que follamigos?

—Lo de la otra noche estuvo muy bien.

—¿Y? —Hermione se había llevado ambas manos a su cara, avergonzada.

—Pues que si cualquier noche te apetece un poco de acción, podrías llamarme. No hace falta que te vayas a otra lugar para buscar sexo, yo te lo ofrezco. Donde y cuando quieras, solo tienes que llamarme. Seremos discretos, nadie se enterará.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a ser follamigos si ni siquiera somos amigos? ¡Ni te reconocí la otra noche! —exclamó acalorada, no le hacia gracia esa conversación.

—Bueno, eso también podemos solucionarlo. Después de romper con mi ex me quedé casi sin amigos. Podríamos quedar para hacer cosas…

—¿Y en qué se diferencia eso de ser novios? Porque no le veo mucha diferencia, la verdad: sexo y hacer cosas juntos.

—¿Cómo que no le ves la diferencia? Yo no sé cómo sería tu relación con la comadreja pero mi ex era una arpía. Si no estaba con ella, cuando nos veíamos estaba que echaba humos. Si no me apetecía salir con sus amigas, me quedaba sin sexo esa noche. Si miraba a otra chica, los gritos estaban asegurados… Yo te ofrezco planes como amigo y sexo sin compromiso.

—Has hablado de Ron ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? —Hermione le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿No era tu ex? —Draco la miró curioso.

—Sí, y tú no eras precisamente su amigo. ¿No estarás planenado una broma o una prueba para decir que eres mejor que él? En el sentido sádico de la palabra.

—¿Una broma para tu ex? Claro, una burla. Disfrutaré mucho contándole la parte en que te sentaste encima de mí el otro día y empezaste a cabalgarme. ¿¡Pero cómo va a ser una cosa para burlarme de esa comadreja¡? No hablo con él desde hace años sin mencionar que ni siquiera hablábamos en Hogwarts —contestó sarcásticamente entre divertido y ofendido por la acusación de la bruja.

—¿Y cómo sabes que éramos novios hasta hace poco? —Hermione parecía escéptica a lo que decía el rubio.

—Lo leí en la revista de mi madre "Corazón de Bruja" y detallaba muy intensamente su romance después de la postguerra. Claro, decía que era una lástima que los dos héroes de la guerra ya no estuvieran juntos. Pero siendo sinceros, creí que te quedarías con Potter ya que la comadreja es demasiado estúpido para tus expectativas intelectuales.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró rendida. Regresando al tema anterior, dijo:—Eso de los follamigos nunca funciona.

—Pero si te salgo barato y todo. Una llamada y te alegro el día… o la noche. No tienes que tomar el transporte muggle, irte a un antro exclusivo y enseñar medio culo para que alguien se fije en ti.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Hermione golpeándole el hombro. Al contacto lo sintió duro y le lastimó el puño pero se aguantó el dolor frente a la cara de burla del hurón.

—No me estoy metiendo con tu culo, eh, que lo tienes bien bonito —Draco parecía demasiado divertido por el tema.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Malfoy —Le contestó ella abriendo de nuevo la puerta e invitándole a irse.

—Tú piénsatelo, Granger —susurró Draco muy cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo empujaba hacía afuera.

—Sí, sí, que sí. Cuando me despierte de un sueño húmedo y mi vibrador no tenga pilas, te llamo. —Contestó sarcásticamente.

—¿Has cambiado de dirección o sigues viviendo con tus padres? No, pues perfecto. Te enviaré una carta para asegurarme de que tú tengas mi nueva dirección porque ya no vivo con mis padres. Cuando te sientas tan desesperada como la otra noche, me puedes enviar una carta.

Mientras hablaba, Hermione lo iba empujando para que saliera de su casa y él no se resistió, pensando que lo mejor sería darle un respiro y dejarle tiempo para pensar en su propuesta.

—Que sí, que sí —Dijo ella una vez más, y con unas escuetas palabras de despedida, cerró la puerta en cuanto el cuerpo de él se lo permitió.

Espió por la mirilla y vio que Draco seguía plantado frente a la puerta, con el meñique y el pulgar extendidos junto al lado derecho de la cara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tardó varios segundos en darse por vencido y desaparecer. Hermione lo maldijo por no ser tan cuidadoso, cualquiera lo pudo haber visto desaparecer de la nada, pero mejor se apartó de la puerta y se miró en el espejo de la entrada, que se extendía del suelo al techo en una de las paredes de su recibidor.

—¿De verdad acabo de tener esa conversación? —interrogó retóricamente a su reflejo.

Y como si de una señal divina se tratase, una lechuza se posó en su mesa entrando por la ventana que tenía abierta. No le hizo falta acercarse a ella para percartarse que se trataba de la lechuza personal de Draco Malfoy, lo había visto un par de veces mientras coincidían en la correspondecia de la escuela para enviar sus cartas, ella por supuesto usando la lechuza que la escuela les prestaba. Una sonrisa abatida se lució en su rostro mientras se contestaba así misma:

—Sí, parece que sí. Maldito hurón.

* * *

 _N/A: Hola, sinceramente ya tenía el capítulo listo. Pero por razones aparentemente desconocidas por mí, no lo publique en cuanto lo tuve guardado. La verdad espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado._

 _Vampisan86 ;)_

 _Pd: pueden dejar review_.


	3. Brasileña

**Capítulo 3: Brasileña**.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas sin que volviera a saber nada de su pretendiente a follamigo. Draco Malfoy no le escribió ni intentó ponerse en contacto con ella después de aquella embarazosa mañana. Hermione ni tan siquiera se leyó lo que sea que él le haya escrito, aunque tampoco se deshizo de la carta que su lechuza le había traído. Una lechuza muy orgullosa, según lo que había visto, pues al acercarse al pájaro, ésta estaba totalmente erguida y con su pecho inflado. Una lechuza igual a Draco Malfoy.

Muchas trades y noches, tumbada en la pequeña cama que había ocupado como adolescente y que ahora se veía obligada a usar de nuevo, pensaba en el hurón albino de Draco y su propuesta. Al principio le había parecido completamente descabellada, pero lo cierto era que cuanto más lo pensaba, más razonable lo veía. Eran dos adultos sin pareja estable que conocían los dos diferentes mundos, uno cuyos habitantes tenían como afición principal el chismorreo, como en todos lados. Si intentaban ligar con cualquier persona del mundo mágico o incluso de lugares de alrededor, el rumor correría como la pólvora y hasta la última lechuza del mundo mágico se enteraría en menos de una semana. Por ello Hermione se había ido a un antro muggle de una ciudad a casi una hora de distancia y mucho más grande. Estaba segura de que allí nadie la conocería, pero de entre todos los hombres en el lugar había tenido que tirarse a un viejo conocido, por no decir, enemigo de su etapa en el colegio Hogwarts.

Y ahora él le venía con aquella propuesta que sonaba a un anuncio de prostíbulo de calidad: "le ofrecemos buena compañía y la máxima discreción".

Solucionaba buena parte de sus problemas: no tendría que gastarse un dineral en transporte muggle para conseguir sexo de una noche y podría satisfacer las necesidades que su vibrador y sus manos a veces no llegaban a cubrir. Más de una vez se encontró mirando la carta de Draco en su bolso de expansión y mordiéndose las uñas como evitando ser tentada, pero no llegó a llamarle.

Era ya junio cuando Ginny volvió a la ciudad tras acabar su gira de la selección de Quidditch y quedaron para tomarse un café. Ellas dos, amigas desde Hogwarts, solían hablar por mensajería, lo típico de un mago o bruja, pero Hermione no le había contado lo sucedido con Draco Malfoy ni tenía intención de hacerlo en breve. Su amistad no se había roto después Hogwarts ni tras haber terminado su romance con Ronald Weasley, su hermano, ni aunque cada una se hubo ido a otro lado del continente ni tampoco cuando dejaron de verse, pero la confianza no era la misma, y menos desde que Hermione sabía por fotos de El Profeta que Ginny salía con Padma Patil. Aquella puta que había intentado y logrado quitarle a Ron y le había hecho la vida imposible durante su último años de Hogwarts. Aunque sospechaba que Ron jamás habría intentado nada con ella si Lavender no hubiera muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, tampoco le sorprendió que al final él la dejara por la copia de Lavender que era Padma.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

No obstante, las reticencias que tenía para hablar de ciertos temas con su amiga Ginny no le impidieron sonsacarle información sobre cómo les iba la vida a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, prestando especial atención a Draco Malfoy.

 _Querida, queridísima Hermione:_

 _Creo que ahora mismo está trabajando con su padre en una de sus tantas empresas, y se relaciona últimamente con muggles importantes. La empresa en la que está trabajando, sé que está en la famosa plaza de Londres muggle en donde los viejos juegan con sus nietos por las tardes. Me parece que comenzó a trabajar hace un año porque rompió su compromiso con Astoria (la hermana menor de Dapnhe ¿puedes creerlo?) y su madre se enfadó con él por llevar una vida despreocupada después de todo lo que pasó y lo obligó a solventar sus propios gastos, aunque ellos tienen tanto oro como para vivir cien veces o tal vez más, pero al parecer Lucius no le tomó tanta importancia (creo que si Malfoy se casara mañana con una muggle, Lucius no se molestaría. Mi padre dice que ha cambiado su forma de pensar y a veces eso le da miedo). Pero el hurón ha cambiado bastante, ¿Sabes? Lo vi hace unos meses y estaba como para pedirlo como regalo de navidad, sé que estoy con Harry pero entre él y Malfoy, diría que no me molestaría que Harry tuviera un cuerpo parecido al de él. La verdad no sé si sale con alguien o no, aunque muchos dicen que no porque está ocupado con eso de dirigir su empresa, tampoco me sorprendería que Astoria quisiera volver con él, después de todo los de Slytherin no dejan de joder ni un momento. Aunque la fachada que los Malfoy tienen ahora de "Hemos cambiado al lado bueno" no nos convence a ninguno de nosotros (incluso Harry, que suele dar segundas oportunidades, duda de sus buenas intenciones para con la sociedad), y aunque el hurón esté para dejarte caliente, me compadecería de la chica con la que termine por el resto de sus días, y dudo que alguna bruja le haga caso (Astoria no cuenta, es casi una squib) un bruja realmente buena._

 _Te quiere._

 _Ginny._

 _Pd: Mamá pregunta cuándo vienes a comer a la madriguera, dice que ni Ron y ni Padma estarán hasta dentro de dos meses. Deberías venir, todos te extrañamos._

Aquella información solventó la curiosidad de Hermione, al menos por el momento. Aunque sintió un horrible remordimiento en su consciencia al pensar cómo se lo tomarían Harry y Ginny si se enteraran de lo que ella había hecho. Sin embargo, siguió sin decidirse hasta el principio de verano. El 21 de junio, al volver de correr, buscó la carta de su bolsa y, tras dudarlo un instante y de convencerse de que nadie se enteraría si eran realmente discretos, le escribió algo breve a Draco. Como era de esperar, tardó en recibir una respuesta por parte de él, era en momentos como esos cuando deseaba que Malfoy tuviera un móvil algo tan muggle.

Al parecer Merlín estaba de buenas con ella, puesto que unos minutos después Draco le envió su respuesta a tráves de la lechuza orgullosa. El pergamino contenía un número inscrito, al parecer se trataba de su móvil muggle.

«Gracias a Merlín» pensó Hermione mientras registraba el número en su móvil para luego presionar la tecla de llamar a contacto. Malfoy no tardó en atender la llamada.

— ¿Sí? —saludó elocuente, como si esperara aquella llamada desde hace siglos.

— Malfoy, ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie? —respondió Hermione con algo parecido a urgencia. Hubo un largo instante de silencio.

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó con un poco de indecisión en la voz.

—¿Podríamos… quedar?

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Él pareció dudar un momento pero en seguida preguntó:—¿Dónde?

—En mi casa.

—Estoy allí en cinco minutos

Y colgó.

Y Hermione sonrió.

Se retrasó un poco, tardando casi el doble de lo que había previsto, pero cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta de su casa, lo recibió envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas le alcanzaba a cubrirle el pecho y el trasero a la vez. El pelo, húmedo, le caía suelto por la espalda.

—Has tardado —Le dijo, pidiéndole que entrara rápidamente para que ningún vecino los viera allí si decidía salir en aquel momento a pasear.

—Aún te he pillado recién salida de la ducha —dijo con una voz sensual e ingresando al hogar de la bruja.

—Esa era la idea —contestó con coquetería cuando se volteó hacia él.

Y soltando el agarre de la toalla, la dejó caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda ante el Malfoy. A Draco le faltó la respiración ante el repentino espectáculo.

—¿Puedo… puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión? Empezaba a sospechar que no me escribirías.

—¿Importa? —Interrogó ella, acercándose a él para desabrocharle el cinturón. Pese a ser por la mañana, iba vestido muy formal, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, y al acordarse de las palabras de Ginny, Hermione supuso que aquel era su atuendo como administrador o jefe o lo que sea en lo que trabajara en su empresa.

—La verdad es que no, pero si me cuentas qué te ha excitado, quizá yo también me excite.

—¿No te excito yo ya? ¿No te excita mi cuerpo? —Desabrochándole tres botones de la camisa, le besó el cuello a la vez que sus manos volvían a dirigirse a su entrepierna, donde una erección la esperaba—. Yo diría que sí te vale solo con mi cuerpo.

—Ya con tu llamada se me ha puesto dura —Confesó Draco y cogiéndola por el trasero, la arrimó a él—. Pero dime qué te ha puesto a ti. Quiero oírlo.

Ella sonrió y le hizo girar hasta que quedó de espaldas al espejo de la entrada. Terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón, que se cayó solo, y le bajó el bóxer. Miró el reflejo del trasero masculino en el espejo. Mmm...

—Cuando he salido a correr había un rubio con un culo espectacular. No te puedes ni imaginar cómo me ha puesto correr tres kilómetro detrás de él —. Y como pensé en ti, le faltó añadir.

—¿Y por qué no te lo has tirado? Podrías haberte puesto a su lado y haberle propuesto hacer otro tipo de ejercicio mucho más… completo —Él movía la cintura para que su erección creciera todavía más al rozarse y frotarse contra el vientre de Hermione.

—Iba con una chica más espectacular todavía que él y la he visto con las uñas preparadas para defender su tesoro.

Bruscamente Draco se giró y se puso detrás de Hermione. La besó en el cuello a la vez que le pellizcaba los pezones. Ella protestó pero no se apartó.

—¿Te gusta el espejo? —Le interrogó él al oído a la vez que hacía descender su mano por el vientre femenino hasta llegar a una zona más íntima—. Brasileña —Ronroneó con aprobación al pasar por la franja de vello púbico que Hermione se dejaba con la depilación.

Le sumergió los dedos más allá, trazando suaves círculos con las yemas de sus dedos y jugando con los labios de su vagina mientras no dejaba de mirarla de manera provocativa a través del espejo. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir y con su mano buscó la erección de Draco. No obstante, él no dejó que se la alcanzara y, empujándola delicadamente pero con decisión por el hombro, la hizo inclinarse hacia delante y abrir las piernas. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta la vagina de ella, esta vez por detrás y la excitó con una mano mientras se agachaba y con la otra buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó su varita y murmuró algo con rapidez, un hechizo anticonceptivo supuso ella con las mejillas ruborizadas al recordar cómo le había puesto el condón a él pensando que se trataba de un chico muggle. Draco volvió enseguida a dirigir sus dedos a la húmeda entrada que ya lo esperaba. Tras asegurarse de que sería bien recibido, con una mano agarró a Hermione por la cadera y con la otra se sujetó el pene, dirigiéndolo con exactitud hacia su objetivo. Entró con un poco de dificultad y a Draco le excitó de sobremanera ver que ella cerraba los ojos y entreabría la boca al sentir como su hinchado miembro se abría paso dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, retrocedió con lentitud y volvió a entrar suavemente una, dos, tres veces... Hasta que sintió que ya se deslizaba con mayor facilidad. Entonces sujetó con ambas manos las caderas de Hermione y comenzó un movimiento constante hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

En el reflejo del espejo podía ver los pechos de ella rebotar y moverse alocados cada vez que la penetraba y su cuerpo chocaba contra su culo. Se inclinó para apresárselos y sobárselos mientras la tomaba por detrás. Después sus manos subieron hasta sus hombros y a la vez que la embestía, tiró de ella hacia sí, hundiendo más su pene en las profundidades de Hermione. En la cara de ella aparecía una mueca cada vez que lo hacía y de su boca escapaba un gemido, Draco no sabía si era de placer o dolor.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No pares —gimió con placer.

Aquellas dos palabras pusieron a Draco a mil. Se incorporó y volvió a agarrarla de las caderas, tirando de ella para clavarla contra su pene. Hermione tuvo que apoyar las manos contra el espejo para mantener el equilibrio.

—Sigue —Le pidió, sabiendo lo excitante que resultaban sus palabras—. Sigue.

Las embestidas de él ya eran frenéticas. Alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y su cara se contrajo a la vez que su respiración agitada se convertía en gemidos. Hermione se concentró en las sensaciones que sentía en su interior, en todos los puntos sensibles que el pene de él tocaba, y dejándose llevar por los excitantes ruidos del orgasmo masculino, se dejó arrastrar por una oleada de placer que manó de sus entrañas. Tardaron casi un minuto en conseguir que sus respiraciones se acompasaran y volvieran a tener un ritmo normal. Entonces Draco salió de ella y se quitó con cuidado el preservativo, anudándolo y dejándolo a un lado mientras se subía el bóxer y los pantalones, metiéndose la camisa por dentro antes de ponerse el cinturón. Hermione volvió a cubrirse con la diminuta toalla que no llegaba a taparla del todo.

—Me gustaría quedar contigo. ¿Qué te parece esta tarde o esta noche? —porpuso Draco una vez que se había puesto la camisa en orden.

—¿Una cita? Esto era solo sexo, ¿recuerdas? —reprochó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno, también quedamos en que nos faltaba la parte de ser amigos, pero no, no te estoy pidiendo una cita Granger, no serías tan afortunada pero tenemos que hablar sobre horarios, sitios…

—¿Cómo que sobre horarios? Me dijiste que cuando tuviera ganas, te llamara —apuntó comenzando a molestarse con aquel tema.

—Sí, ya, pero yo trabajo. Y me has pillado cuando estaba por asistir a una reunión importante y solo he podido escaparme porque el jefe es mi padre, si no, no habría podido venir. —Explicó sin mirarla mientras tomaba su varita—. Además, también deberíamos hablar sobre qué sitios tenemos para hacerlo y qué nos gusta, para sacarle el mayor provecho a esta… relación.

Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero Draco no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

Abrió la puerta de acceso y mientras salía, dijo:—Me tengo que ir o mi padre me matará o en cualquier caso lo hará mi madre. Te espero esta tarde en el restaurante muggle en el centro de Londres. A las cinco. ¡Adiós!

Y para el enfado de Hermione, Draco volvió a desaparecer sin preocuparse de que sus vecinos lo vieran.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Holu! Draco siendo utilizado como juguete sexual ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Aunque me preguntó cómo se lo tomará Ginny y Harry (acabó de darme cuenta que ambos terminan con doble consonante y en Y, por favor, no se burlen de mí, nn-rr- y) y cómo reaccionara Ron y toda la sociedad mágica, aunque para eso falta unos cuantos capítulos._

 _Por favor, dejen review :)_


	4. Frikis con follamigas

**Capítulo 4.**

 _Frikis con follamigas._

* * *

El restaurante Muggle, en el que Malfoy la citó, se situaba en una pequeña calle en el centro de la ciudad, habitada en su mayoría por Muggles y en muy raras ocasiones, por magos.

Cuando Hermione entró, tan solo había dos parejas que tomaban café y un hombre solitario en la otra mesa. Al parecer, no solían frecuentar muchos clientes o era un restaurante desierto.

Se encongió de hombros indiferente ante el panorama, y antes de que la mesera llegara hasta ella, Hermione se sentó en una mesa lo más alejada de todos ellos como le fue posible. Se preguntó una vez que observó el lugar con más claridad el ¿Por qué un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad no tenía una ola de Muggles? O ¿Por qué no le había atraído entrar a ese lugar cuando andaba por allí?

Y como era de esperarse, una de las razones por la cual se había negado desde el principio, Draco aún no había hecho acto de aparición y cuando la simpática mesera llegó para tomarle el pedido le dijo que estaba esperando a alguien y que pediría después.

Hermione decidida a no aburrirse y dispuesta a irse si le apetecía, sacó el móvil y lo puso sobre la mesa, mirando la hora cada poco tiempo. Desde que tenía memoria sabía que lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona puntual era juntarse con alguien que no lo fuera. Y a ella desgraciadamente siempre le tocaba el papel de esperar. Decidió entonces, y como era su costumbre cuando le sucedía algo parecido, que para matar el tiempo y no notarlo se jugaría varios niveles de un juego que se había descargado hacía unos días en el móvil. Pero como siempre le aburría, terminó por dejar el objeto sobre la mesa unos diez minutos después para pasar a su segundo pasatiempo favorito desde hace unos meses: maldecir a cierto hurón blanquecino.

Draco llegó casi cinco minutos después e iba jadeante, como si hubiera corrido un maratón por la ciudad. Pasó su mirada por el restaurante y se dirigió hacía Hermione cuando la vislumbró, como si fuera dueño del lugar, se sentó frente a ella al llegar, disculpándose por el retraso.

—Llegaron unos clientes de última hora, la reunión se alargó y mi padre no me dejaba irme —Explicó suspirando, como si reviviera la experiencia agotadora.

Hermione no dijo nada, notando como Malfoy hacia cosas que no debería y no era usual en él o al menos no recordaba que lo fueran. Se limitó a hacerle una seña a la mesera para que volviera a acercarse y anotara lo que querían tomar. La chica no tardó en llegar con su usual libreta, Hermione notó que antes ella la había visto de manera amable pero ahora lo hacia por encima de su nariz como si ella opacara el lugar. Un segundo después percibió como sus atención se posaban en Malfoy, que estaba recostada en la silla con los ojos cerrados, y le miraba anhelante.

— ¿Les puedo traer algo? —preguntó, su mirada dirigida a Draco. Ignorando a Hermione por completo a pesar de que ella había llegado antes y le había llamado a atenderlos.

Draco abrió sus ojos, ignorando a la bella mesera, se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¿Qué te gustaría?

Ella frunció el ceño, aquello se parecía a una escena romántica con la que cualquier chica soñaría, cualquiera menos ella.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —se limitó a contestar.

—Buena elección, mis gustos culinarios son exquisitos —sonrió de lado.

Draco le pidió a la mesera unos platillos, la muchacha escribió en su libreta un poco decepcionada por la poca atención recibida por Malfoy, él no la había mirado, y cuando acabó, se marchó no sin antes enviarle a Hermione una mirada desdeñosa, ella bufó ¡Era injusto! Y fugazmente le recordó una situación similiar que involucraba un triángulo Harry-Hermione-Krum. Aquellos días habían sido agotadores por tantas amenzas y acusaciones mal fundadas.

—Bueno, ¿y tú trabajas? —Disparó Draco tomándola por sorpresa, y ella sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en los riñones.

—No. Me despidieron hace seis meses y desde entonces no he encontrado trabajo. Por eso he tenido que venirme a vivir con mis padres —mintió descaradamente. No iba a decirle que no sabía que hacer con su vida.

—Pensé que para estas alturas trabajarías en el Ministerio, exactamente en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas —. Confesó Malfoy desinteresado sin una chispa de maldad. Hermione no sabía si era una burla o una alentación.

—Mucha gente piensa que debo trabajar para el Ministerio pero nadie pregunta que quiero hacer yo —reprochó irritada, no había llegado a ese lugar para que el hurón le repitiera lo que todo el mundo había dado por sentado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—En cuarto parecías decidida a hacer una revolución por los derechos de los elfos domésticos y ahora dices que nosotros somos los que pensamos que deberías trabajar en un lugar que no quieres cuando claramente ese es el trabajo perfecto para ayudar a esos elfos —apuntó Draco jovialmente, parecía un viejo amigo de Hermione—. Bueno, ¿De qué quieres trabajar entonces?

Hermione se indignó y le envió una mirada mordaz.

—Eres el menos indicado para hacer ese tipo de comentarios y pregunta. Limitate a decir porque querías que nos viéramos —replicó sin despegar sus ojos de él.

La mesera volvió para dejar lo que habían pedido y se marchó no sin antes menear un poco sus caderas. Hermione se preguntó si no estaba en celo, como los perros.

Sorprendentemente, Draco sonrió casual, sin despegar su atención de Hermione.

—¿Qué remedio? —Él se encogió de hombros y de pronto, inclinándose hacia Hermione por encima de la mesa, interrogó—: El otro día en tu casa no había nadie, ¿no?

La bruja se sorprendió del repentino cambio de conversación de Malfoy. Ella creyó que él le seguiría restregando sobre su falta de empleo y no es que ella tuviera ganas de pelear tampoco.

—Sí, estaba mi madre haciendo limpieza en el piso de arriba. Le molestó mucho que no entraras a saludarla después del polvete. ¡¿Pero cómo iba a haber alguien?! —musitó sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa.

Echó una mirada por encima de él y distinguió a la mesera charlando con sus compañeras y mirando hacía ellos. Draco llamaba demasiado la atención y a ella no le apetecía ganarse enemigas no declaradas.

—Era solo para asegurarme. Entonces tu casa podemos usarla por las mañanas, ¿no? ¿O el que estuvieras sola es un caso excepcional? —habló Draco, llamando su atención. Hermione volvió su vista hacía él.

—No, suelo estar sola todas las mañanas. ¿Tu casa podemos usarla?

—Imposible. Aunque vivo solo por una extraña razón o por otra a todas horas hay alguien: mi madre que aprovecha un rato libre para visitarme, mi padre que se dedica a pasarme todos los archivos para que me ponga al corriente con las empresas, algunos conocidos que me piden asilo mientras se reconcilian o simplemente para hacerme compañía en esta vida...

—¿Y tienes algún otro sitio? ¿Coche con espacio cómodo atrás?

Si Draco notó que Hermione no parecía para nada ignorante en aquel tema no dijo nada. De hecho le parecía que ella había llevado una vida demasiado divertida desde que la conoció en Hogwarts, excepto claro, cuando se sumía horas en la biblioteca.

—No tengo coche, es demasiado Muggle y tendría que tomar cursos para usarlo. Aunque puedo comprar uno si quieres...

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía la vena de desperdiciar dinero que tenía Malfoy?

—¿Lo has probado ya, eh Granger? —preguntó Draco medio en broma y medio incrédulo, dándose cuenta que ella ya había tenido aquella experiencia.

—Alguna que otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —inquirió encogiéndose de hombros.

—En absoluto —se apresuró a añadir.

Aunque sabía que Hermione había tenido una vida de adrenalida y aventura desde que entró a Hogwarts, excepto claro, cuando se sumía horas en la biblioteca, le parecía tan surrealista la situación. Y repentinamente la curiosidad que le provocó ella desde que la volvió a ver en aquel antro le embargó, con un tono indiferente preguntó: —¿Y tú, te habías tirado a alguien en el aseo de un antro antes? Me pareciste muy suelta Granger.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le asintió con la cabeza, como si eso fuera un tema trivial y no estuvieran conversando sobre el sexo y sus experiencias.

—Pensé… —Comenzó él mientras abría su lata de refresco y se la echaba en el vaso.

—¿Sí? —alentó Hermione imitando su acción.

—Nada. Es solo que creo recordar que empezaste a salir con la comadreja oficialmente cuando estábamos en último año en Hogwarts después de la guerra y según tengo entendido hasta hace unos siete meses estaban juntos, ¿no?

Ella pareció molesta porque mencionara a Ron otra vez, pero aun así lo miró directamente a los ojos al contestarle: —En siete meses da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas Malfoy,¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer?

—Es simplemente que… no sé… después de estar tantos años con él, de no haber estado con nadie más… me sorprende que seas tan… —Draco parecía tan arrepentido por haber sacado aquel tema.

Hermione le miró irritada.

—Claro, como la pobre y mojigata Hermione solo estuvo con un hombre desde que estuvo en Hogwats, cuando este la dejó por otra por ser estúpida debió convertirse en una monja.

—No me refería a eso Granger —reprochó Draco con seriedad.

—Por si te interesa, con Ron tuve una vida sexual bastante activa, llena de posturas, fantasías sexuales y demás. Pero la cosa se fue jodiendo poco a poco y para cuando el muy desgraciado me puso los cuernos con una puta, yo ya no lo amaba de verdad y mi cuerpo me pedía marcha —musitó con sarcasmo, alejando el platillo de su vista, se le había ido el apetito.— Así que sí, puede que lo dejara con Ron hace tan solo siete meses, pero me he dado momentos para recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí con él.

Por unos segundos nadie habló. Hermione parecía tan concentrada en mirar la mesa, como si esta tuviera escrito el secreto del universo, que no notó como Draco negaba con su cabeza. Parecía tomar nota mental sobre catalogar aquel tema como tabú. Unos segundos después, él volvió a iniciar la conversación:

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en aceptar mi propuesta? —inquirió tranquilamente.

—Porque no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor y la verdad es que sigo teniendo mis dudas —respondió volviéndo su mirada a él.

—Pero aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —Confirmó Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su té frío ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Cuando terminó, buscó algo en su bolso y dijo sin levantar su vista—: He traído algo.

—¿El qué?

—He estado buscando información sobre los follamigos en Internet y me he encontrado con esto. Quiero que lo firmes.

Draco leyó por encima la hoja de pergamino que Hermione le tendía y alzó la cabeza, incrédulo, para mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Un contrato de follamigos, en serio Granger?

—Sí, Malfoy.

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia el pergamino y leyó el primer párrafo:

 _"Yo, … por la presente, notifico la ausencia de sentimientos en los próximos encuentros lúdico erótico festivos para que luego no se pueda dar lugar a error, enchochamientos ni malentendidos derivados por parte de la parte contratada"_.

—Sabes que esto no tiene ningún valor legal, ¿no? Que es una chorrada que han hecho unos friquies* Muggles que se aburren. —aclaró Draco con diversión.

—¿Frikis con follamigas? —corrigió ella mirándolo con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Cosas más raras he visto. Como esto —Dijo levantando el papel que ella le había entregado, aunque siguió leyendo:

 _"Se dispone entonces:_

 _1\. Que sólo será un polvo, nada más. Queda relegado por lo tanto de este plano cualquier sentimiento afectivo hacia la parte contratante exceptuando los lazos de amistad que ya existieran previos a este contrato._

 _2\. Que después de terminado el coito se queda eximido de todas las obligaciones que se entienden de un coito con su pareja, incluyendo por lo tanto conversaciones, planes para próximos días y demás._

 _3\. Que los sentimientos no cambiarán en ningún aspecto, es decir, que al día siguiente (o la próxima vez que contratante y contratado se vean) no deberán haber cambiado los sentimientos. Se entiende por lo tanto que tanto la disminución de afectividad tanto como la aplicación desmesurada de ésta serán ambos motivo de denuncia por la parte afectada._

 _4\. Que la parte contratada está completamente de acuerdo en ser sólo lo estipulado en este contrato y que pasaremos a denominar como «follamigo/a», que no se creará ningún vínculo especial y que la ocasión sólo se repetirá si ambas partes están completamente de acuerdo._

 _5\. Que tanto el contratante como el contratado han de ser completamente discretos de la acción ocurrida derivada de este contrato"._

—Diría que aquí faltan un par de cosas. Creo recordar que el contrato incluía algo sobre que se permitía el cigarro de después y que se podía contar a cierto número de amigos según lo bueno que hubiera sido el polvo. —Objetó Draco releyendo el contrato.

—Así que ya lo habías leído Malfoy.

—Soy un hombre, nuestro sueño es tener un montón de follamigas, Granger. —Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes una pluma para que lo firme?

Ella, solícita, se sacó uno del bolso y se lo tendió junto con un tintero. Draco escribió su nombre sobre la línea de puntos y después bajó hasta la parte inferior del documento, donde debía echar su firma. Apoyó la punta de la pluma sobre el pergamino pero no llegó a moverlo.

—Nos quedaba hablar de la parte de los "migos" —repuso Malfoy de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —Hermione parecía ecéptica.

—"Folla", "migos". Lo de follar ya lo hemos probado y más o menos estamos de acuerdo en cómo funcionará todo, pero nos falta la parte de ser amigos. Nada en este contrato dice que a la par que comenzamos una relación de amigos con derecho a roce, podamos empezar una relación como amigos —explicó Draco, Hermione notó que parecía ansioso por ser más que un conocido.

—La verdad es que quizá sea un poco raro, ¿no? Tal vez sea mejor centrarnos solo en una faceta, en la de "folla" o en la de "migos" —intentó persuadir. Le parecía más irreal que Malfoy quisiera ser amigo suyo que aquel contrato en donde se estípulaba la relación follamigos.

Él dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, sin llegar a firmar el contrato.

—¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí Granger? —inquirió con sospecha.

Hermione dudó un instante antes de contestar: —La verdad es que he mantenido el contacto con muy pocos. Sobre todo hablo con Ginny, Luna y algunos otros, ¿Te acuerdas de Ginny? Era la hermana de Ron.

Malfoy asintió. Claro que se acordaba de la comadreja menor, noviecita de cara rajada.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. El caso es que yo no tengo casi amigos con los que salir. Mi ex y yo compartíamos círculo de amistades y cuando cortamos mis… amigos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, la prefirieron a ella —confesó mirando sobre el hombro de ella. Parecía triste. Hermione se preguntó cuanto había cambiado.

—Vaya putada.

—Y que lo digas, ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Astoria tiene más labia y ningún familiar de ella fue mortífago como yo. Pero tú puedes hacer algo para aliviar mi soledad y sufrimiento —Dijo de manera teatral—. Si además para matar el ansia pudiéramos quedar algún día, sería genial. Para ir al cine, por ejemplo. Ir solo al cine es muy triste.

Hermione se lo pensó un instante y después asintió:

—Vale. Podemos quedar no solo para echar polvos sino también como amigos. Pero amigos, ¿eh? —advirtió con cautela y claramente.

—Por supuesto Granger —Sonrió él, y cogiendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, echó su firma junto a la de Hermione.

Ella sintió que había sido timada por un hurón.

* * *

 _N/A: Holu._

 _Me pareció que debía publicar algo y acabe con esto. Me gustaría que me apoyaran con reviews, saben que no se cobra ni nada... Pero motiva a subir y terminar el fic más rápido de lo normal._

 _Vampisan86 ;)_


	5. Durante la medianoche

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Durante la medianoche.**

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la noche de un jueves especialmente caluroso. Los padres de Hermione ya se habían acostado y ella estaba tumbada en su cama, bajo la ventana, intentando disfrutar de la poca brisa fresca que corría aquella noche. Entre sus manos tenía una novela erótica que no estaba ayudando en nada a bajarle la temperatura. Era increíble cómo habían cambiado sus gustos en los géneros literarios.

Acababa de pasar de página cuando su móvil vibró. Lo cogió de la mesita donde estaba y leyó el mensaje de WhatsApp que acababa de llegarle. Era de Draco Malfoy. Interiormente agradeció que el hurón ya no le enviara a su lechuza, pues no tenía ganas de coger una pluma para escribir.

«Hey Granger, ¿Estás disponible?»

Tras asegurarse de la hora que era, ella replicó:

«Por si no lo has notado, son las 12:30, hurón albino».

«¿Y? Estás despierta que es lo importante».

Hermione tardó varios segundos en contestar. La verdad es que sí, qué más daba la hora que fuera. De hecho, la noche era el refugio de los amantes. Pensó en qué le dirían sus padres si la vieran salir de casa a esas horas, aunque jamás en su adolescencia se había escapado de casa e inmediatamente una vocecita furiosa le dijo 'hija, que ya tienes una edad…'. Era su parte rebelde la que hablaba, la que odiaba haber tenido que volver a casa de sus padres, después de sus temporadas viviendo lejos de ellos y dejando atrás la libertad de la emancipación, aunque su lado lógico le decía que, por mucha edad que tuviera, sí que tenía que rendirles cuentas a sus padres de dónde iba o que hacía mientras viviera bajo su mismo techo. Sopesó los consejos de las dos vocecitas que le hablaban antes de contestar al mensaje de Draco.

«Mmm… ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos?»

Solo podía esperar que sus padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos y no la oyeran salir ni entrar. Aunque se estaba debatiendo en colocarles un hechizo silenciador cuando nuevamente su móvil vibró.

«Baja en cinco minutos».

No le gustaba en absoluto que Malfoy creyera que le podía dar órdenes, no obstante, tampoco le respondió nada. Se puso en pie para cambiarse de ropa, pues ya se había puesto su minúsculo pijama blanco, pero después se lo pensó mejor y optó por una fina chaqueta que era lo suficientemente larga como para taparle el modelito de dormir. Se remangó las mangas para no comenzar a sudar antes de tiempo y, con unas sandalias en la mano, salió de su habitación de puntillas y sin hacer el menor ruido. Se le olvidó colocar el hechizo silenciador, pero tampoco es que sus padres tuviesen un sueño ligero, muy probablemente no se despertarían, aunque un terremoto les azotara.

Abrir la puerta principal de su casa sin que hiciera ruido fue todo un desafío, pero lo consiguió, alentada por los ronquidos que escapaban del dormitorio de sus padres. Se calzó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y cuando llegó al portal, Draco ya la esperaba montado en un coche. Totalmente muggle.

Hermione le observó con una expresión de intriga y Malfoy solamente le sonrió ladinamente, dándole a entender que tras su charla él había optado por adquirir su propio vehículo, aunque no lo usara con frecuencia.

'Maldito elitista y su manía por derrochar dinero' pensó mientras se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Tras saludarse como harían dos amigos, él puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron a toda velocidad.

Hermione supuso que se dirigían hacia algún descampado o lugar escondido en los bosques cercanos al pueblo, como habían hecho dos días atrás cuando se lo habían montado en la parte de atrás de un terreno después de que ella lo llamara en su día libre a la hora de la cena. En esta ocasión, no obstante, ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban yendo más lejos de lo normal.

—¿Dónde vamos Malfoy? —Interrogó rompiendo aquel silencio.

—Ahora lo verás —contestó con una voz misteriosa.

Ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Está un poco lejos, ¿No?

Draco no contestó, mostrándose totalmente enigmático. En una carretera bordeada de árboles, giró a la derecha por un camino de tierra y comenzaron a ascender por un terreno bastante irregular. Hermione se preguntó cuándo el hurón había aprendido a manejar.

—¿A dónde lleva esto? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—Espera, impaciente —respondió lanzándole una fugaz mirada.

—Pensaba que sería salir y entrar de mi casa. Como mis padres se enteren de que me he ido a media noche… —En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Sonaba como una adolescente. Y para colmo era Draco Malfoy el que la había escuchado.

—¿Te castigarán sin salir eh, Granger? —Se burló él soltando una carcajada.

—Cállate maldito hurón —dijo desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, un mirador en lo alto de una sierra que ofrecía unas vistas panorámicas de su ciudad, con todas las luces doradas del alumbrado público brillando para saludarles. Se apoyaron en el muro de piedra del mirador y Hermione se alegró de haberse puesto la chaqueta, pues allí, aunque no hacía frío, la temperatura había bajado varios grados con respecto a la del pueblo.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Cuestionó ella sin mirarle aún.

—Es bonito.

El silencio y la expresión ceñuda de ella dijeron más que cualquier palabra.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco a la defensiva.

—Aquí las personas normales se traen a sus parejas, para mirar las luces mientras se abrazan. Aquí nadie se trae a un amigo ni a una follamiga —enfatizó lo último señalándose.

—Ahí te equivocas. Aquí he venido yo con mis amigos.

—¿A ver las luces mientras se tomaban de la mano? —Su tono sarcástico le advirtió a Malfoy que Hermione estaba dudando de la veracidad de la cita o lo que fuera que era eso.

—No, sabelotodo, he venido con ellos en nuestras escobas. Puedes comprobarlo en mi apartamento, allí tengo fotos de hace un año más o menos.

—Pero tú y yo no hemos llegado en escobas, no hemos venido a hacer deporte, así que no es lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que no hemos venido a hacer deporte? —Quiso saber él, y para acompañar sus palabras le dio un cachetada en el culo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Cuestionó Hermione, girándose hacia él, y de pronto vio que lo tenía encima, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿No te gustan los azotes? —Ronroneó sensualmente —Ahora el sado se ha puesto muy de moda…

—No, no me gustan los azotes ni el sado –replicó ella con voz tajante, y de un empujón lo mandó a casi dos metros de ella. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarle un Oppugno.

Malfoy la miró desconcertado durante un instante, intentando adivinar si el tono que había usado era una advertencia para que no se acercara o simplemente un juego. Lo supo en cuanto ella comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto una ligerísima camiseta de pijama y unos shorts blancos que más parecían un culote. Realmente Hermione cambiaba de humor rápidamente.

Draco emitió un sonido de aprobación que hizo vibrar su pecho y se acercó a ella con paso felino. Muy sigilosamente, como todo Slytherin.

Ambos se enredaron en un húmedo beso mientras que con sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Cuando él llegó a su trasero, le rozó en la zona donde sus nalgas pasaban a ser piernas y ella sintió cosquillas. Alzó la pierna y la enroscó entorno a su cintura, restregándose un poco para excitarle. Draco llevó su cara al cuello de ella, besando y succionando su piel, hasta que la obligó a bajar la pierna y, cogiéndole el pantaloncito del pijama, se lo bajó por los muslos hasta sacárselo por los pies. Estaba agachado frente a ella y la miró de manera provocativa, lo que hizo saber a Hermione que se iba a quedar allí un rato más.

Merlín, si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que Granger desarrollaría un buen trasero y que él estaría loco por ello, probablemente se habría burlado de la pobre alma.

Le hizo separar un poco las piernas y llevó su cara a la zona más íntima de ella, atacándola desde abajo con una habilidosa lengua que buscó con atino su entrada e intentó enroscarse en sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos en el pelo de él, jadeando.

—Se te da bien —Le dijo antes de besarlo cuando Draco volvió a subir, dejándole un reguero de besos y saliva en su abdomen y sus pechos.

—La práctica. Aunque se me dará mejor cuando estés tumbada.

Aquello sonó a promesa.

La Gryffindor pensó que había llegado su turno de desnudar al hurón y, muy lentamente, para que él supiera exactamente qué iba a hacer, descendió y le fue bajando los pantalones lentamente. Los dejó en el suelo, delante de ella, para arrodillarse sobre la tierra sin hacerse daño. Lo miró a los ojos mientras le bajaba también los calzoncillos, sintiéndose como una actriz porno que le baja los calzones a su compañero mientras mira a la cámara fijamente.

Él ya estaba duro y su pene la esperaba como si fuera un mástil en horizontal. Sin agarrarlo con la mano, sacó la lengua y jugó con la punta, haciendo que todo el miembro oscilara frente a ella. Después probó a capturar el glande con su boca, apretando con sus labios la circunferencia mientras con su lengua hacía círculos entorno a la punta. Agarró al Slytherin por el culo y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, fue metiéndose el miembro en la boca con gran lentitud, creando un prieto círculo con sus labios en torno a la cálida y henchida carne de él, que no pudo dejar de mirarla salvo cuando Hermione tuvo casi todo el pene en su boca, momento en el que cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. Ella repitió el movimiento un par de veces y después, con todo el miembro dentro, succionó con fuerza, haciendo que él jadeara.

Se sacó el pene de la boca y ascendió, besándolo con pasión.

—A mí también se me dará mejor cuando use las manos —Le provocó sensualmente.

Pero él estaba demasiado excitado como para replicar. La cogió por los muslos y la sentó en el borde del muro, abriéndole las piernas y entrando en ella de golpe. La saliva de Hermione sirvió de lubricante y el pene se deslizó fácilmente. Él se retiró y volvió a entrar mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

—No te has puesto condón —Consiguió decir ella entre gemidos cuando Draco se separó un instante de su boca para dejarla respirar.

—Me has calentado demasiado. Parecías una actriz porno. De las buenas.

Aquella última frase la añadió por si a Granger le molestaba la comparación, aunque no lo había hecho, pues era precisamente eso lo que la Gryffindor había buscado con su provocador espectáculo. Draco estaba enorme y entraba a un ritmo constante. La postura vertical hacía que el roce sobre su clítoris fuera muy pronunciado. Olvidándose de todo, Hermione no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Lo hizo mirando las estrellas y de forma ruidosa, aprovechando que solo había naturaleza a su alrededor y que nadie podría oírles.

—¿Puedo correrme en tu boca? —Le preguntó de pronto la voz ronca de Malfoy, que no había dejado de entrar y salir mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Aquello le recordó que él seguía sin preservativo. Dudo un instante si decirle al hurón que sí o que no, que simplemente eyaculara fuera, pero entonces él dijo: —Por favor.

Hermione entonces se arrodilló frente a él, que se sujetaba con fuerza el pene, acariciándolo arriba y abajo. Fue Draco quien lo llevó hasta su boca y cuando ella reemplazó su mano entorno al miembro viril, él no pudo contenerse y marcó el ritmo con movimientos de sus caderas. Terminó derramándose en su boca rápidamente y entre espasmos que le sacudieron todo el cuerpo.

Hermione se bebió la sustancia prohibida del hurón.

* * *

 _Holu._

Lo sé, hace siglos que dejé abandonada esta historia, pero me complace hacerles saber que ya tengo laptop por lo que ya no tendré problemas en escribir los capítulos o actualizar. A menos que la inspiración se ausente.

No se vayan sin dejar un comentario, cualquiera es bien recibido. Y les informo que estén al pendiente de mis demás historias pues no tardaré mucho en actualizarlas **.**


	6. Chupeton

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Chupetón**.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano cuando Hermione escuchó que golpeaban a su ventana. Abrió un ojo pero al ver que todavía no entraba casi luz por la misma y lo volvió a cerrar. Fue cuando nuevamente el insistente sonido se oyó por segunda vez cuando, quejándose en los tres idiomas que sabía, se estiró y se levantó perezosamente de su cama. La luz de la mañana, cuando movió la cortina para ver el origen del molesto sonido, la cegó y durante varios segundos no distinguió nada, aunque después vio que le había llegado una lechuza risueña. Pensó en que quizá sería de Draco y murmuró algo por lo bajo. ¿No había tenido suficiente con el encuentro de la noche anterior?

Pero no era Draco sino Ginny, que la invitaba a tomar unos panecillos con chocolate en el local que había en la esquina de su casa. Hermione se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse de que había leído bien y le iba a escribir a su amiga que si es que estaba loca cuando sus tripas sonaron. El ejercicio de esa noche en el mirador le había pasado factura y estaba hambrienta. Durante un instante intentó decidir qué era lo que más la acuciaba, si el sueño o el hambre, y finalmente se decantó por esta última: nunca había sido capaz de dormirse con hambre. Finalmente le escribió que sí, que la veía en 30 minutos, le dio una gomita a la lechuza y vi cómo se alejaba hasta perderla de vista.

Se vistió con lo primero que pilló y al salir de su habitación se encontró con su padre en la cocina. Él, muy madrugador, estaba preparando el café y pareció sorprenderse cuando ella le dijo que había quedado a desayunar con una amiga de Hogwarts, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al dichoso local, Ginny ya estaba allí y había pedido sus chocolates y panecillos.

Con solo ver cómo iba vestida y arreglada supo que venía de fiesta, y por su expresión supo que algo muy emocionante le había ocurrido. Así era, en cuanto se sentó comenzó a relatarle que había salido por la capital para celebrar el jueves universitario y que se había encontrado con un ex. Se habían acostado y él le había confesado que la echaba mucho de menos y que quería volver con ella. Pero Ginny, con una sensación de triunfo, le había dicho que ella lo había olvidado por completo y que no le echaba de menos en absoluto. Además, había comparado su pene con un cacahuete.

—Qué mala y poco sensible a los sentimientos de Blaise sobre su anatomía tienes.

—¿Cómo que mala? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo ese cerdo? Se rió en mi cara después de dejarme. Ahora que se joda si se arrepiente. Lo tiene bien merecido. Además, la comparación que hice de su pene con un cacahuete estaba fundada —Añadió, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de sus dedos pulgar e índice que dejaba claro que su ex era diminuto.

—¿En serio? ¿De ese tamaño? ¡Qué lástima!

—¡Lastima yo, que tuve que apañármelas con un cacahuete durante un año!

Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Pero de repente se puso seria, como si algo le hubiera recordado un pequeño detalle.

—Ginevra Weasley, tú tienes una relación con Harry, ¿cómo tienes la desfachatez de contarme esto si sabes que él y yo somos mejores amigos? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido, adoptando una postura moralista.

Ginny volteó los ojos.

—Por Merlín, Harry y yo tenemos una relación abierta, Hermione. Debes aceptarlo, eso le quita la monotonía a nuestra relación y créeme cuando te digo que él no practica precisamente la abstinencia cuando no estoy cerca —contestó descaradamente Ginny, como si hablara de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Sinceramente no entendía el tipo de relación que llevaban ellos dos. Aunque Ginny era demasiado guapa y con un cuerpo que envidiaba junto al color de pelo rojo intenso que denotaba pasión, era normal que le salieran amantes por doquier. Pero de Harry no podía decir mucho, él era "El Héroe" pero no un semental y dudaba que la propuesta sobre una "relación abierta" haya venido de él. Sospechaba que Ginny lo dijo y el pobre de Harry lo acató con tal de seguir con ella. Una lástima.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, últimamente los Weasley no se conformaban con nada. Primero Ron, y después esto que Ginny le decía. No cabía duda que necesitaba aclarar algunos asuntos con Harry.

Ginny se percató que Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y agitó una mano frente a ella. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Hermione reaccionó y enfocó su mirada nuevamente en Hermione.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿y esto qué es? —Interrogó de pronto la Weasley, extendiendo la mano hasta la mandíbula de su compañera y haciéndole girar el rostro hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué llevo? —cuestionó Hermione atónita.

—Pues hija mía, un señor chupetón. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho, pillina? —Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

La castaña se llevó la mano al cuello para ocultar la marca que la boca de Draco le había dejado en el cuello, pero era demasiado tarde. Ginny ya lo había visto y no dejaría de preguntar hasta obtener respuestas.

—Vale, vale, te lo cuento —Capituló después de varios minutos de intento de interrogatorio—. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—Te lo juro por el quidditch.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel juramento pero no dudó en seguir hablando. Lo cierto es que quería contarle a alguien la situación en la que estaba. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirle en voz baja:

—Tengo un folloamigo.

Si Hermione quería discreción ante el asunto, se olvidó entonces que el segundo nombre de Ginny era "escándalosa".

—¿Quéeee? ¿Quiéeeen?

Hermione volteó los ojos e ignoró a las personas que las observaban con rareza.

—Ah, no, se dice el pecado pero no el pecador.

—¿Es de aquí?

Ella asintió.

—¡Ayyy! ¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Dime que no tiene un cacahuete.

—No. Este chico podría poner una verdulería llena de pepinos y calabacines de medio kilo… O bueno —Dijo tras mirar la porra que tenía en la mano untada en chocolate –También podría poner una churrería.

Ginnny se llevó la mano a la boca, tosiendo. Se había atragantado por la risa.

—¿Y cómo fue empezar?

Hermione no creyó que fuera peligroso decirle cómo se habían reencontrado así que no dudó en decirle todo aunque omitió que lo conociera de Hogwarts pues ella habría localizado enseguida a Draco.

—Y entonces, cuando tú tienes ganas o él tiene ganas, simplemente os llamáis, os veis y lo hacéis, ¿No? Y después tan normales —extrañamente Ginny parecía muy emocionada.

—Exacto.

—Quien pillara algo así. Yo tengo que conformarme con cacahuetes viejos que ya no quiero. Y con Harry.

—¡Anda ya! Pero si tú estás muy bien. Si esta noche has estado con tu ex y no con un tiarrón es porque tú has querido.

—No es tan fácil ligar como parece, ¿Sabes? Eso o a mí se me da fatal. ¿Y en serio no me vas a decir quién es? ¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga? Igual podría contarte algunos chismes sobre él. Imagínate que tiene novia.

—No, no te voy a decir nada.

—¿Lo conozco?

—¡Que no te voy a dar pistas!

—¡Eso quiere decir que sí! Si no lo conociera, no te importaría decirme quién es. ¿Es del colegio, de Hogwarts, de la pandilla con la que solíamos salir…?

—¡Qué pesada! No te voy a decir ni mu.

—Tú sí que eres mala, me pones la miel en los labios y después me dejas así… en ascuas.

Hermione ignoró su voz lastimera y se metió un panecillo en la boca, decidida a no decir absolutamente nada más. Después de todo, en el contrato que habían firmado decía expresamente que debían ser discretos.

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno, he mentido acerca de las actualizaciones regulares, me declaro culpable. Aunque estoy en proceso de escritura de los demás Dramione que tengo, solo sean pacientes._


End file.
